


The Scamander brood

by ravenpuff1956



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Dark Newt, Definitely questionable ethics, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Kinda?, Many - Freeform, Married Sex, Newt has some kinks, Oblivious Tina, Possibly Unrequited Love, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Scamander babies, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, There's going to be many, Theseus has a crush, Yes you did read that correctly, exhibition kink, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956
Summary: Tina's work is becoming increasingly more dangerous, especially as the impending war gets closer. Newt doesn't like the fact that she seems to be constantly in danger all the time. He doesn't want his new wife to die before they've even had a chance to start their lives- their family- together.If only she could always be safe and home...





	1. 1928

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! 
> 
> A serious disclaimer before we start.   
I know this is a bit left field of what I normally write; both in content and in ships.   
Newt in this story...he's not completely 'dark' but he does some things that certainly aren't correct and I certainly don't condone them. If he ever makes you uncomfortable please don't read this.   
Also if you're not into anything in this story, alongside what kinks are depicted or the pairings, don't read it either. 
> 
> Don't like, don't read definitely applies to this story, and don't feel like you need to continue or even start if you don't want to. 
> 
> For everyone who does what to read, hope you enjoy! This was going to be a oneshot but it simply got way too long, so I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter of this...thing I've created!

Tina wraps her arms round Newt’s waist, squeezing him tight. His neck is as straight as an arrow, and she can feel the tension pouring through his veins. His hands clench round her wrists, anchoring her to him.

“Do you have to go?” Newt bites out through clenched teeth. Tina sighs, settling her chin on his shoulder, she presses her lips lightly to his neck. He smells like sweat and earth, and she can’t help but lean into him. 

“You know I have to sweetheart,” Tina replies softly, “I can’t just stand aside in this fight,” Newt’s head falls forward with a dull thud.

Newt stays uncomfortably silent. Tina watches his long crafted fingers play dully with various knickknacks on his desk. She’s so distracted by observing the number of freckles on his skin that she physically jumps when a glass bottle tips over with a sharp clatter. 

“You can though,” Newt turns in her arms, his eyes a stormy green, “You can say no Tina, we can start our lives together,” Tina swallows, her guilt heavy in her chest. Their rings are new around their fingers, but none the less thrilling. And their short two months of finally, Mercy Lewis finally, living together rank as some of the best in her life. 

“It’s only a short mission,” Tina smiles weakly, wanting to see her husband smile, “I’ll be back before you know it,” Newt’s mouth stays a firm, depressed line. 

“Four months,” He states matter-of-factly, shaking himself out of her grip, “is not a ‘short time’ Tina, not to me,” Newt sweeps himself away to sit primly on his basement’s makeshift bed, turning his jaw away from her determinedly. Tina hugs her arms to herself, swinging her torso back and forth with indecision. To be honest with herself…she’d rather stay home as well. Their marriage is delicate, their intimacy new, and their honeymoon was simply not long enough. This morning they’d shared sweet kisses over the pancakes he’d lovingly made for breakfast, and now they’re fighting because of an auror mission that may lead to nothing at all. 

Tina makes her own way over to the mattress. That’s practically all it is; a mattress held up by four brittle sticks. It’s the bed Newt sleeps in when one of the creatures is sick, or the one Tina naps in when she comes home late from work. It squeaks nervously under Tina’s weight as she seats herself on top of it, and breath away from Newt's side.

“I love you,” She murmurs tentatively, her hands clasped tight in her lap. Newt tucks his arm around her waist, drawing her in to his warm embrace. 

“I love you to Tina, so much,” He says, and she feels it on her forehead, “I just wish sometimes…” He scrunches up his face, and finally a small wry smile slips on his lips. Tina buries her face in her hands, just managing to prevent herself from screaming.

A year ago she would’ve fought this to an inch of her life till she was blue in the face. An important mission an superior has trusted her with? She would have jumped in, two feet forward, not looking back for even a second. But now… Tina bites down on her tongue as Newt’s fingers thread themselves through her hair. She’s grown out her fringe, but kept the short length and her husband’s attentions have exposed her neck to the elements. A sound buzzes out of Tina’s throat as Newt’s nails scrape against her scalp, and he makes a raw noise of appreciation.

“Tina,” He whispers. She looks up to find Newt staring at her, his eyes full of love, “Please stay, stay with me” Newt mumbles, tears soaking his voice. Tina blinks back her own sorrow, and leans in to kiss him. They cling to each other desperately as if this were their last night together, instead of six-weeks away which is actually when the mission is. 

Newt takes control, as he always does, his fingers firm on the back on her neck as he presses her down into the pillow. Clothes leave their bodies, so quickly it may as well be magic. Once they’re completely hot and bothered, Newt pushes into her, his body trembling with anticipation. Tina sighs bringing her legs up to wrap around his waist, wanting desperately to share his skin. Newt smiles down at her, though there’s a sad tinge in his eyes  
.   
“I’m sorry,” Tina clasps her palms against Newt cheeks, letting her right hand slide up into his sweaty fringe. His stomach muscles clench at her words, and he shuts his eyes. 

“I know, I’m sorry too,” Newt shakes his head, so slightly that Tina’s not even sure she would’ve noticed if unless she had her hands on his face, “But it’s your job Tina,” He smiles sadly and it breaks her heart.

“If things were different, I wouldn't go,” Tina searches desperately, stretching her neck back as if searching the ceiling for inspiration, “If I was, I don’t know, pregnant or something,” There’s a beat. 

Then Newt’s hips snap, and Tina moans as he hits exactly the right spot to make her tremble. Her hands fall slack on the bedspread as he pounds into her, much harder than he ever has before. 

“Mercy…god Newt,” Tina inclines her neck into the pillow, digging her heels hard into his shapely backside. One of his hands trails down her neck, to grip her hip. Callused fingers scratch delightfully against her abdomen as he thrusts into her again and again. Tina’s toes curl against the mattress. She hopes to god Bunty doesn’t decide to pop in late like she often does. Newt’s face is lined with determination, and sweat drenches his brow. Tina drags his head down for a searing kiss. 

“I’m close,” She whispers, and he growls happily, his fingers moving to grasp one thigh, heaving her hips up get the perfect angle. 

“That’s it darling,” Newt encourages her roughly as she begins to moan, “Let go love, I’ve got you,” Tina nods and does so, fantastic stars bursting behind her eyelids. Newt quickly follows suit and collapses on top on her, pressing loving kisses to her shoulder. 

Tina tiredly summons a blanket to press on top of them. Newt wriggles behind her; the big spoon being his favourite position. Tina sighs happily. They can’t sleep here, but a quick nap maybe. To ready them for round two. 

“Tina,” She lifts her head as much as she can manage, “You don’t make any…contraceptive potions, do you?” Newt voices sounds quite apprehensive, as if he were nervous about something. If she was more awake she would’ve questioned him further. But as it happens, Tina instead stifles a yawn behind hand, snuggling into him.

“No,” She mumbles tiredly, “I never learnt how, never thought I’d ever have to,” Tina waits for a reply, but she doesn’t get one. Instead Newt’s arms tighten around her. The last thing she feels is his lips in her hair before she dozes off to sleep. 

\-------------------------------

Tina twists and turns her figure in front of the mirror. Is she imagining it? No, she must be. 

Her lunch had disagreed with her again, even though it was Jacob’s famous pot roast which they all salivate after. But she’d only managed to finish half her plate when she was forced to race upstairs to vomit into the toilet bowl. 

Tina plays anxiously with the band round the top of her skirt, unrolling it a little to reveal some skin. A small raised bump juts out from her abdomen. Tina chokes on the air around her, quickly replacing the fabric.

“Mercy Lewis,” She stutters, turning on the sinks tap, hard, splashing water against her pale face, “Must be imagining things…I’m not…I can’t be,” Tina can almost see her subconscious rolling her eyes. 

Of course she could be. There hasn’t been a day in the last two months where Newt hasn’t ravished her. Tina would come home from the Ministry, and immediately Newt would crowd her against the wall. It was like being on their honeymoon all over again, but even better because they knew it wasn’t going to be over in two weeks. 

But pregnant? They’d talk about having kids, sure. Tina loves kids, and Newt’s face lights up when he talks about them. She just never thought it would happen so soon. That it could happen so soon. It takes a few tries; isn’t that what people say? Or is it, it only takes once? 

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” Tina rubs her hands together anxiously. Are they ready for this? Is she? They’ll have to set up a baby room, buy toys, clothes…oh little booties. A stupid smile grows on her face. She places her hands on the tiny bump. When was her last course? Last month? The month before? She thought it was from stress, from the mission. Tina’s hand comes up to smack her hard on the forehead. 

The mission. The whole gang’s downstairs because her, Theseus and Yusuf are heading off tomorrow. Shit, shit, shit. Four months in Germany. She's probably at least two months gone. Mercy Lewis, when she comes back she’ll be as big as a house. 

Tina races down the stairs, her heart in her mouth. She leans round the corner to peek into Newt’s old flat. They’ve slowly morphed it from his bachelor pad and into a home, and her nervous footsteps are silenced by a nice rug underfoot. Her husband is picking at his food, barely smiling when Jacob makes an uproarious joke. Newt himself looks as peaky as she feels herself, and she knows he hasn’t been sleeping properly. 

“Newt,” Tina hisses from the side of the stairs. He turns immediately to look, and so does everyone else. They’ve managed to squish Theseus, Jacob, Nagini and Yusuf all round their little table. She rolls her eyes at the unwanted attention, and beckons her husband to ‘come over here dammit,’ 

Newt quickly stands and shuffles out of his seat. Tina makes sure to take a couple of steps up the stairs so their conversation can at least be a little private. Her husband jogs up to join her, his fingers twisted in knots in front of him. 

“Are you alright Tina?” Newt mumbles, his eyes raking over her anxiously, “You ran out rather quick there,” Tina takes a deep breath, pressing a hand over his conjoined ones. She ticks the words over in her mind, trying to come up with the best way to say it. Newt however turns stricken by her silence; his face devoid of colour, his lips shaking. 

“I’m pregnant,” Tina says, all in a rush her own eyes wide and nervous. 

For a moment time stands still. Newt is frozen, while she counts the seconds, his mouth japing like a goldfish. Then he grins; his tired eyes, pale skin falling off him in a flash. 

“Oh Tina!” Newt jumps for joy like a kid in a candy store, picking her up by the waist and twirling her round the stairwell. Tina laughs happily, pressing a hard kiss to the top of his head. 

“You’re happy then I take it?” She asks him, amused by his enthusiasm, “You don’t think it’s too soon or anything?” Newt looks up from where he was peppering her belly with kisses. He stands, and cups her cheeks, pressing her back into the wall.

“I don’t think so, not at all,” Newt presses his nose into her hairline, his whispers tickling her ear, making her squirm, “I mean a baby Tina, our baby,” His hands cup her flat stomach and she can’t help but beam. Their baby. Mercy Lewis, it should be illegal to be this happy. 

“But are you happy love?” Tina looks up to find Newt staring at her anxiously. She smiles before kissing him soundly in answer. So damn happy, she tries her best to convey. He replies in kind, and Tina feels herself being lifted up against the wall. She can tell from his kiss he’s remembering only last week where they came undone right here. Tina wouldn’t mind a repeat, but not while their friends and family are downstairs. Reluctantly she pushes him away. 

“Later sweetheart,” She giggles, and he rolls his eyes huffily. Tina can tell from Newt’s expression that he doesn’t care one jot. But he must care that she does, and she feels her toes touch the floor. Newt’s hand rests softly on her stomach, his eyes as bright as two stars. 

“I love you,” He whispers firmly, and Tina fits their lips together again, though making sure to keep it chaste in case he gets frisky. 

“I love you too,” Tina presses a hand to his cheek. Newt’s winds her hand round her wrist, looking lovingly into her eyes. 

“Should we tell them?” Newt asks softly, not even bothering to look down the stairs. Tina nods. She wants to shout it to the world. And in any case…

“We’ll have to,” Tina tells him honestly, rocking back and forward on her heels. 

“You'll have to tell us what?” A voice asks. They both jump. Tina glares down the stairs at whoever surprised them. 

Theseus stands, one hand on the banister staring up at them both. He meets her eyes, cocking his head to one side his right hand deep in his pocket. His steel grey suit is pressed to perfection, and his ruby red tie looks like it’s actually been ironed. He’s the man Tina always though she would’ve wanted. An auror. A visibly confident man, one of easy speech and strong morals. She rests her head on Newt’s shoulder. If only she knew how hard she would fall for someone the complete opposite. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be coming on the mission Theseus,” Tina feels both the Scamander men stare at her, shocked. Her husband recovers first, smiling contentedly. Newt kisses the top of her head jovially, one hand coming round to sit on her hip. 

"What a shame that is," Newt murmurs in her ear, and she glares at his shameless joy. Theseus looks down, his face shadowed, clearly disappointed.

“Why not?” Theseus asks, a bit of a sharp edge in his voice. 

“Tina’s pregnant, we’re going to have a baby,” Newt says quickly, before Tina can open her mouth. Tina smiles, she can’t help it. She looks up at him, and Newt kisses her sweetly, his fingers squeezing her side firmly. 

“Oh,” Theseus says blankly. Tina looks down just in time to see his face twist into quite a forced looking smile. She barely has time to consider it however, before he’s bounding up the stairs to shake Newt warmly by the hand. 

“Congratulations Newt,” Theseus says genteelly, and Newt bobs his head humbly, clapping his older brother on the shoulder. For a moment Tina feels a twist of pain in her stomach. Queenie. She won’t be able to tell her sister. Theseus holds out his hand to her in a professional manner. Tina takes it, more than a little confused by his formality. 

“Congratulations Tina,” He murmurs, “I’m happy so see your marriage is thriving,” Theseus’s eyes twinkle as he winks at her. Tina feels her cheeks heat up, as Newt snorts. Theseus chuckles too, and learns in to peck her on the chastely cheek, his fingers grazing her elbow. 

“Thanks Theseus,” Tina rolls her eyes, still not forgiving him for his crudeness. Newt presses a hand to her arse, leaning close to her ear.

“He’s not wrong though,” He admits shamelessly. Tina pushes him away playfully, trying her hardest to not let her amusement show on her face. 

“I hate both of you,” Tina announces storming down the stairs. 

“I love you!” Newt calls back, grinning crookedly. Theseus is smiling too and shoots her a wink. 

“Bloody Scamanders,” Tina swears under her breath, as she re-joins the little party to give the rest of them the good news.


	2. Baby mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> This was supposed to be a two-part chapter with one half fluff, one half smut, but the smut ended up being longer than i thought it was going to be, so here's some fluff!  
Hope everyone enjoys!
> 
> Thank you Oceanicflights for betaing!

Her baby boy suckles at her breast. Tina beams tearfully as he winds a tiny hand round her finger as he slurps. 

“He’s beautiful love, you’re both so beautiful,” Newt says tenderly. Tina’s sat against his chest, so he can have his arms fully round both of them. Newt’s lips clip the side of her cheek as he reaches forward to brush the tuft of hair on top of his small forehead. 

“James Scamander,” Newt murmurs wondrously. 

“Jamie,” Tina corrects him instantly, rearranging the soft blankets around her son. His petal shaped lips slip off her breast, and Jamie yawns tiredly his eyelids fluttering. 

“You’re such a good mother,” Newt squeezes her. Tina laughs as he nuzzles his nose into her hair. 

“I’ve only been one for a couple of hours,” She scoffs quietly, cupping Jamie up to her chest to burp him. Tina turns to meet Newt's sparkling eyes. There’s an elated blush coating the length of his nose, and across his cheeks. The pants he’s currently wearing are covered in all sorts of unmentionables and he’s still wearing his paisley pyjama top. Newt runs a hand through her still damp hair and Tina leans into his touch, smiling dopily. 

“Love you,” Newt smiles back. Tina opens her mouth to say it back, but her confession is halted by a rather large belch for such a small person. 

“There’s my little man!” Newt roars and Tina collapses into sleepy giggles. He takes Jamie carefully from her arms, rocking him delightedly. 

“My son, my incredible little creature,” Newt whispers, smiling crookedly. Tina blinks tiredly at the two Scamanders; too happy to sleep, but too exhausted to stay awake.

Knock, knock. 

The little family turns to Jacob poking his head around the corner, and Tina quickly covers herself. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Her fellow American asks, a wide smile spread across his portly face, “But can we all come in?” 

“Of course,” Tina yawns happily, beckoning them all in. Jacob eagerly skips through the door, quickly followed by Theseus, Yusuf with one arm swung round Nagini’s shoulders.   
They all gather round the bed, cooing at the newborn. Tina opens her arms for Jamie, and Newt deposits her safety back into them again. He looks round curiously at them all, his eyes big and blue. Newt makes awkward pleasantries, Tina however is deaf to all the subdued chatter around her, all her attention caught in her little boy. 

“Love you sweetling,” Tina rocks him gently, her fingers caressing his little ears, touching his button nose, “Mama and Papa love you so much,” She feels Newt’s lips press gently into her shoulder. 

“He looks just like you Newt,” Theseus says, sitting next to them on the bed, “When you were born, that is,” Newt shoots him a glare, but his brother doesn’t seem to see. Instead his blue eyes are trailed on Jamie’s face, and his fingers stroke the back of his head lightly. He smiles up at Tina, a proud look in his eyes. 

“You’ve done wonderfully Tina,” Theseus praises her. Tina smiles toothily up at him. Unlike Newt, whose she’s almost exactly the same height with, Theseus always hangs just out of reach. He has to lean down to scrape a kiss across her cheek, and Tina strangely finds herself blushing and quickly busies herself with the baby blankets. 

“Don’t you tell tales about me while I’m gone,” Newt warns his brother. Tina’s head snaps so hard to the right she gets whiplash all previous thoughts forgotten. She blinks at him, doe-eyed as Newt gets up to leave. 

“Where are you going?” Tina asks frantically, a sudden intense need overwhelming her to keep her family tight knit and safe. A warm hand cups her cheek, and calluses crack across her skin. Newt smiles lovingly, first at her, then at their son. 

“It’s a surprise love,” He promises, stroking her jaw and Tina hums at his tender motion. God she loves him, “I’m just popping home and back,” He kisses her soundly and Tina keens, wiggling as close as she can with Jamie tucked against her breast.

“I’ll be back in a ‘mo,” Newt winks at her, and Tina winks back just before he apparates with a crack. 

“Can I have a hold Tina?” Nagini asks her in her sweet little voice. Tina nods, carefully passing Jamie over, making sure she’s got his head in the right position. Jacob and Yusuf peer over at the bundle as Nagini holds her baby as though he were a china doll. Tina beams at the sight, fiddling with her hospital sheets. Theseus manoeuvres himself so they’re shoulder to shoulder, and she looks up at him sleepily. 

“You must be so happy,” He says, not even bothering to phrase it as a question. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so,” Tina trails off, finding herself speechless. She can’t remember being this joyful, this carefree. Not since her parents died. It’s like an elephant’s foot has been lifted from her chest, and Tina feels like a butterfly finally able to stretch her wings. She had nine months off from work, but her and Newt had travelled and dined and made love so often she never even had time to miss it. And now she had a son. Her beautiful baby.

Theseus smiles wistfully, and digs his elbow into her stomach. 

“Happier than when you past the auror examination?” Theseus jests, and Tina snorts thumping him back. 

“Birth of my child, or examination I almost killed myself to pass,” Tina rolls her eyes drily, and Theseus holds up his hands in deference. 

“I get it, I get it,” Theseus sighs, flinging his hangs back down again. One of them lands on her knee and Tina’s tongue caresses the roof of her mouth as his fingers curl round her leg. 

“But when do you think you’re going to come back to work?” Theseus asks lightly, seemingly ignoring his action, his beautiful eyes staring innocently down at her, “I miss you,” His voice is a quick murmur, and Tina realises with a jolt it’s only meant for her ears. 

She wets her lips nervously, and to her intense surprise Theseus’s gaze drops to her mouth. Tina tries her best to contain the static burning in her chest. She’s imagining it surely. She’s never been one that men vie over; her pretty, bubbly sister a much bigger prize. Yet Theseus’s hand is still warm on her leg, as familiar as Newt’s would be. Tina curls her finger around a lock of hair, nervously searching for an answer. 

“Um, I’m not sure,” She mumbles weakly, “A few months certainly, when Jamie’s a bit older,” At the sound of his name, James himself begins to fuss, and Nagini looks up a certain fear in her eyes. Tina holds out her hands, and the weight of her son in her arms around feels so right even if he looks like he’s about to scream at her. Thankfully he doesn’t as she begins to sing softly under her breath. Somehow Tina knows it’s not always going to be this easy. 

“That’s good, I’m looking forward to it,” Theseus says, finally taking his hand off her so she can breathe.

“Looking forward to what?” Newt asks, sitting down on her other side. He’s clearly hiding something behind his back, and he also clearly didn’t see where his brothers hand just was. Tina bats down the strange guilty feeling in her chest. It’s not like she did anything wrong, if Theseus fancies her that’s not her fault. She loves Newt with all her heart, she wants to grow old with him, live with him, let him be the father of all her children. It’s not her fault Theseus likes her, and happens to be incredibly attractive. She has a type, dammit, there’s nothing wrong with that. 

“Tina coming back to work,” Theseus answers his brothers question with a suave grin. Newt’s good mood however seems to fall, and he hooks an arm round Tina’s shoulders. 

“That won’t be for a while though,” Newt says, almost nervously, “Right love?” His fingers twist on her shoulder, in a way Tina knows to mean that’s he’s uncomfortable. Tina rubs her nose against his cheek, a fail safe way to calm him down. She kisses his jaw lightly, until the tension runs out of his him. 

“Not for a while, I promise,” Tina whispers honestly, “At least till I stop feeling,” She struggles to find the right word, but it doesn’t seem to come. 

“Pregnant, I suppose,” Is the word she finally settles on. Newt gives a curt nod, something moving within his eyes that she cannot name. Tina whines as his lips press hard into her own, his tongue pressing into her mouth. She dimly feels the loss of tension on one side as Theseus moves away, but Tina can’t find it in her to care as Newt’s stubble rubs against her chin. 

“Love you,” Newt murmurs as they break apart. 

“Love you too,” Tina agrees fondly, “Now what did you go home for?” 

“It’s just a little something,” A cute blush spreads itself across her husband’s cheeks, “Nagini helped me with it,” Tina looks between the two, surprised as the maledicitus bobs her head in affirmation. What on earth could it be?

Newt takes a grounding breath, before pulling out what he was hiding. A stuffed toy sits on his palm. A snake like creature made of ash coloured fabric. It has four stumpy legs, a long thin tail, and two button eyes, so dark they’re almost reflective. 

“A salamander,” Tina cries, looking up at her husband with love in her heart. Newt nuzzles the top of her head, before placing the creature on Jamie’s chest. It’s half the size of him and Tina giggles.

“He’ll grow into it,” Newt shrugs, sounding pleased. 

“He will,” Tina replies tearfully, lifting her arms so she can kiss her son on the forehead. One of his little hands is wrapped round the toy’s tail and his parents smile wetly at each other.

“I hope he has your eyes,” Newt sighs, pressing his forehead to her own, “My two darling Salamanders,” 

Tina personally doesn’t agree. She wants her boy to have green eyes with flecks of gold that sparkle in the sun. But she makes a happy noise anyway, because whatever eye colour their son ends up having it truly doesn’t matter. He’ll still be perfect and the most loved creature in the world.

“If not,” Tina yawns tiredly, “We can always try again,” Newt’s warm laughter is music to her ears. 

“I look forward to it,” He agrees and Tina smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!
> 
> (Yes I'm an outlander fan, and a sucker for the name James/Jamie)


	3. 1929

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina comes to visit Newt at his work, and activities ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,   
Now it's time for the smut! Huzzah!  
Hope everyone enjoys 
> 
> Thank you so much Oceanicflights for beta-ing!
> 
> Disclaimer; This chapter involves pregnancy kink and voyeurism- if that's not your thing feel free not to read.

Tina struggles out of the fireplace. Everyone struggles out of a fireplace after a floo journey, but Tina’s plight was made even worse by her massive stomach. She has no idea how it happened. They were both lost in a mindless tunnel of late nights and nappies. When she had gotten ill Tina had brushed it aside as pure exhaustion; plain and simple. Then her breasts began to ache.   
Everyone thought they were joking. They didn’t even have a toddling son, and Tina’s stomach had already begun to grow again. Not that Tina really minded, she loves children. But it definitely wasn’t this hard last time; who knew how much effort a little person took up in your life. 

“Tina,” Newt looks up from his desk, “I told you not to come,” He’s taken to working at the ministry lately. Home is too full of distractions; baby Jamie, his creatures, and her pregnant self he can’t seem to get enough of. 

“I know sweetheart,” Tina waddles over to his desk, getting puffed out by that action alone. She’s nine months gone and almost ready to pop, “But you just sounded so excited, plus Jamie’s having the best time with Uncle Jacob,” She plops herself heavily down on the arm of his chair, to press a kiss to his head. Newt makes a glad sound in the back of this throat, pressing a kiss to her grandiose stomach. Tina leans over his desk trying to get a peek, but her husband’s writing is incomprehensible in its enthusiasm. 

“I’m glad,” Newt says, they smile at each other caught up in memories of their son. He said ‘Pikn’ the other day, which they both announced excitedly to their friends and family that Jamie had clearly been trying to say ‘Pickett’. Tina leans her head against his own comfortably, waving a hand over his hard work. 

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging here!” She presses him, interested, “What mischiefs have you discovered?” Tina can’t help the slight tinge of motherly worry in her voice, and Newt huffs childishly. 

“They’re not mischiefs,” He states offended, “It’s revolutionary Tina,” He looks up at her peevishly, and she takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on his pout. 

“I know,” Tina says honestly, and Newt beams, “Please, tell me about it,” Newt launches into a rapid fire explanation about some new beastly concept he’s going to invent. Tina settles fully down to listen, enraptured to the sound of his voice. She could honestly listen for hours to him just talk, his voice dripping with passion. He’s the smartest person she knows, and Tina is so proud to be married to him.   
She doesn’t have the words, but she knows he knows. 

“That’s fantastic sweetheart,” Tina beams proudly down at Newt who inclines his head humbly. He grins quietly to himself and she threads her finger through his hair. 

“Thanks love,” Newt leans his head against her bump, smiling up at her. Tina bites the inside of her cheek. She knows that look. Newt raises his eyebrow, rubbing his cheek playfully against her swollen abdomen. 

“Do you want a prize?” Tina leans down to whisper smoothly in his ear, “For being so clever?” Newt nods, kissing her bump firmly in agreement. Tina hums happily, send a quick spell to the door to make sure it’s locked. Thank Merlin she wore a skirt today. Not that any of her pants fit her now. 

“Where do you want me?” She asks him casually, as if they were merely talking about the weather. Newt reclines in his chair, as if thinking of a witty answer. 

“The desk?” He murmurs slapping it lightly, “Then you can have a sit down, don’t want to get you over tired and all,” Tina kisses the top of his head in thanks, before struggling to stand up straight again. She squeezes herself between her husband and his work space, watching lustfully as Newt nibbles on the base of this thumb his eyes sparkling. Tina winks at him as she hefts herself up on the desk.

“Is this what does it for you?” She asks lumbering around to get herself in a comfortable position, her face turning pink. She imagines she looks almost identical to a chubby elephant seal, wobbling round on an iceshelf.

“Oh very much so my love,” Newt winks back, before standing smoothly, brushing down his trousers. Tina glares at the easiness of his movements. She can’t even tie her shoes at the moment. She’s about a week overdue, and can never get comfortable. Tina runs her hands over her stretched skin, to no relief. 

“Mercy Lewis,” She sighs, closing her eyes as Newt steps between her legs, “God Newt, I feel so full,” Tina bites her lip as the baby bounces inside of her, putting pressure of her bladder. Cool fingers wind around her thighs. Tina opens her eyes to find a pair of dark eyes glittering down at her. Newt’s eyes are almost completely black, only a thin ring of green betrays his real eye colour. He’s almost salivating into her lap. 

“Say,” Newt’s throat sounds as dry as the Sahara Desert. He swallows deeply to get rid of the cracks, “Say that again,” His fingers slide under her shirt. Tina shivers as the coarse tips brush against her stomach. 

“What part?” Tina asks him puzzled, “That I’m full?” Newt growls under his breath, and leans down to kiss her. His teeth graze at her bottom lip, and one of his hands slips round to grab her arse, pressing her firmly up against him. Tina moans as he sucks bruises onto her neck. 

“Tell me Tina,” Newt says, his voice hoarse with arousal, “How full are you?” Tina blinks. Newt’s trembling in her arms, and he’s rock hard already, she can feel him against her leg. There’s a dazed look in his eye, as Newt waits for her reply. She can almost see him drooling. Tina mind races, but the conclusion isn’t particularly hard to come to. Her hand comes up to cup his cheek, and his eyes widen momentarily as he seems to come back to himself. Newt’s hand falls off her backside, and he takes a step backwards shamefaced as he refuses to meet her eye. 

“Newt, sweetheart,” Tina murmurs, and he shakes his head hiding shyly behind his fringe. Tina makes a split second decision. 

“So full,” She informs him, lowering her voice in the way she knows he likes, “God Newt, it feels so tight you know?” Tina lays back on her elbows, putting her belly on full display. 

The words sound strange on her tongue, though not abhorrent. And Merlin, she does love his tummy rubs. Newt gives an odd sort of grunt, right at the back of his throat. He moves ever closer, and caresses her belly. Then he thrusts against her, two high points of red on top of his cheeks. 

“God Tina, I love you,” Newt curses manically, a wild gleam in his eye, “You’re so beautiful like this, pregnant. I wish…” He trails off, wetting his lips. Tina places her hands round his neck, smiling devilishly. 

“Well I won’t be pregnant for much longer,” She sighs, her voice heavy with despondence. Newt squeezes his eyes shut, as if in pain. 

Their baby gives another enormous kick and Tina grits her teeth. There’s pressure everywhere- Newt hot against her, her gargantuan belly and her growing arousal all pile on top of each other unbearably. She blindly feels her nails scrape against his shoulders, and Newt catches her lips taking away her air supply. A whine begins to beat against her vocal cords. She needs, god everything. Tina begins tugging at her clothing, desperate for some- any- release. Newt groans as the buttons of her skirt fly open, leaving her with an inch more breathing room. 

“Newt,” She whimpers, pawing at his clothes,” Please!” 

“Yes of course,” Newt agrees fiercely, pulling his pants down himself. 

Newt quirks a tad too hard, on her popped out belly button and Tina chokes; leaning hopelessly up against him. She dimly feels her underwear sliding down her legs. Her core is molten when Newt sinks his fingers into her deftly. Tina bucks against him shamelessly; the world has somehow dissolved into just him, and her. Newt’s teeth encircle her earlobe. 

“Can I fuck you?” He whispers, his thumb rubbing mercilessly over her clit. 

“Hhmung,” Is all Tina is able to manage in reply. Newt chuckles; he’s back in control now, all his recent embarrassment gone with a snap. 

“What have you done to yourself Tina?” Newt asks casually, and Tina hears the welcome clink of a metal buckle, “Big enough to burst, humping your husband’s fingers, all in a ministry office- who knows who might walk in,” His words cause her cunt to flutter, and Tina moans helplessly into his mouth as he kisses her viciously. 

“I locked the door,” Tina grits out, as she tugs his boxers down; or at least as much as she can. Newt flashes her an evil grin as he finishes the job for her, before removing his fingers from her core to push his cock in instead. Tina cries out loudly, wrapping her legs round the back of his thighs, pushing him deep, deep, deep…

“Ah, but did you sound proof,” Newt replies knowingly, before sliding in and out of her so fast, Tina has to bite down on her palm to prevent his entire office from learning their doings. 

Tina squeezes her eyes tight as he picks up the pace, pounding into her so hard the tables legs grate against the floorboards. Tina grabs at herself; one hand on her stomach, the other round her breast. Another body part of her that’s full and slushing around with milk.

“Bloody gorgeous,” Newt struggles out, “Absolutely magnificent- fuck Tina I wish you were always like this,” Tina snaps in a tight breath, rocking against him. Newt senses her need and pushes harder, pulling her thighs up higher, his nails biting into her skin. 

“So close,” Tina whispers, throwing her head back in ecstasy. 

Knock, knock. 

Tina gasps and Newt grinds to a halt, as his office door trembles with the force of someone’s knuckles.

“Newt, are you in?” The mellow voice of Theseus rings from the outside. Tina bites her lip. They’re both fucked now; bare below the waist and the entire room smells like sex. For some reason that causes her cunt to tremble.

Theseus could unlock that door with a flick of his wand. He would see her; spread out on his brother’s desk, completely shameless. Would he step out, embarrassed? Yell at them? Or would he watch? Just stand there as Newt continues to thrust, his pants around his ankles. Theseus would stare, hands in his pockets as she fell apart, a lusty smile on his lips. Perhaps he would even make suggestions to Newt, who would carry them out enthusiastically, together finding the best way to make her scream. Tina’s mouth opens in a silent moan. 

Above her Newt’s eyebrows shoot up to his forehead. She looks up at him through hazy eyes, watching delightedly as his tongue shoots out to clip his top lip, before thrusting into her shallowly. 

“Do you want to?” He asks, a lower octave than usual. Tina nods needily, wiggling against him, and Newt grins, alight with anticipation. 

“Just a minute Theseus,” Newt yells out, strained, “I’m in the middle of something here,” Tina giggles into her palm, and Newt flicks one of her sensitive nipples making her yelp, before thrusting into her again. He’s doubled his speed, and Tina tries her best to meet him for every thrust. The door knob rattles, and her traitorous toes curl. The veins on the side of Newt’s neck bulge with exertion, and there’s and wild gleam in his eye. His hips are beginning to stutter. 

“Well is it going to take long?” Theseus asks huffily,” Why on earth is your door locked?” Newt shoots Tina a questioning look, all while frigging her expertly. Tina can barely see him. Sparks are burning behind her eyes, and she’s trying her best not to make a sound apart from her ragged breathing. 

“Probably not,” Newt gasps, beginning to slip himself, “Don’t open the door!” The words are barely out of his mouth when Tina falls over the edge. It’s the hardest she’s ever come in her life. The tightness, Newt’s control, Theseus standing just outside the door. It has all mixed together in one fantastical conclusion that makes her eyeballs roll back in her head. Newt isn’t far behind her, and he finished with a grunt and a deep whispered fuck in her ear that causes Tina to snog him, quite desperately. 

“Why not?” Theseus asks as they kiss. Tina can practically hear his hand stretching round the door knob. Newt’s pants are still round his ankles. Mercy Lewis. 

“Like ten more seconds Theseus please,” Tina calls, buttoning her shirt safety up again. Newt’s got his pants back on again, and he’s currently raising his wand to get rid of any possible discernible ‘messes’ they’ve made. 

“Tina?” Theseus asks, his voice strangely breathy. Tina bites her lip as Newt rolls his eyes. She’s told him about her thoughts about his ‘crush’ and ever since then he’s been weirdly obsessed about it. Not in a jealous way, at least Tina doesn’t think it is. More in a scientific way, for lack of a better term. It’s like he’s observing his brother in the wild, noting down every moment he shows some interest in his mate. He does get possessive sometimes… but Tina doesn’t find that she minds all that. It always ends up with them wrapped round each other. 

“God, imagine if he saw you like I just did,” Newt’s fingers stroke her neck softly, causing a bite of electricity to jolt in her brain, “His brain would explode,” His eyebrows waggle suggestively, as he pecks her on the nose. 

“Play nice sweetheart,” Tina warns him, but he brushes it away dismissively, flicking his wand so the doors lock turns over with a click. 

Tina inclines her neck round as the door creaks open. Theseus walks in, his grey suit as normal pressed to perfection. ‘Mercy Lewis he does look good in grey,’ Tina thinks pressing a cool hand on her hot cheeks, ‘Almost as good as Newt looks in blue,’ Newt presses his hand to her knee, his thumb lingering in her inner thigh as he greets his brother with a smirk. Tina stutters as he strokes her skin possessively, swallowing her aroused nerves down with considerable effort. Theseus’s eyes slip down to where Newt’s caressing her, and his eyebrows crunch together. 

“Were you?” He asks them, and Tina’s stomach leaps into her throat. Newt’s fingers clamp down on her thigh. Theseus takes his sweet time, but eventually he shakes his head dismissing his thought with a brush of a hand. Tina lets go of a long breath, and Newt’s lips press into her cheek. 

“Actually it was you I wanted to talk to,” Theseus seems to shake himself, smiling tensely in Tina’s direction. 

“Ah okay,” Tina shrugs, scratching her heading to think of what it could be. Jamie had sicked up on his tweed suit the other day. Did he want her to replace it or something? Theseus rocks backwards and forwards on his heels looking intensely uncomfortable. 

“It’s just we’ve got a new recruit coming in,” Theseus explains, unusually quickly and sticking is hands in his pockets, “And they’re going to have to have your desk,”

“What?” Tina asks, equally shocked and hurt. She unsuccessfully tries to wiggle of the desk top. Newt, looking uncharacteristically serious, moves to help her, but Theseus gets there first. His warm arm wraps around her waist, and gently hooks her down. Tina crosses her fingers that he doesn’t question why her shirt is currently so sweaty. But Theseus seems to be concentrating on breathing through his nose, and he doesn’t open his mouth. Instead just squeezes her hip slightly before letting her go. Newt makes a rather crude sound and Theseus takes about four steps back from them as Tina places her hands on her back to steady herself. 

Looking between the two men once she gets her breath back, Tina’s surprised to find somewhat of a stare off between them. Newt’s hands are on his hips, and his eyebrows are narrowed in understanding. Theseus however is taking a note out of his younger brother’s book and is staring pink faced somewhere at his shoulder. Tina shakes her head, stepping into their line of sight, to centre a glare on Theseus. 

“Why are you giving someone else my workspace?” Tina asks her fellow auror firmly, her tongue slashing. Theseus looks up from where his eyes were spread across her abdomen, one of his hands jumping up to his hair. 

“You’re hardly here Tina,” He says, clearly uncomfortable, “The higher ups think you’ve resigned,” 

Tina looks distraught to Newt who looks equally conflicted. He quirks his lips up at her, a motion she knows to mean ‘I’m sorry,’ before wrapping his arms around her. Tina leans into her husband’s familiar embrace, tears springing to her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Newt whispers thickly in her ear. Tina sniffs, hoping he doesn’t mind she just got snot on his shirt. 

Is this the prize she’s paying for her current family life? Her job? Would she have seen Jamie’s first step, his first babble, his first everything if she had gone back to sitting behind her desk? Probably not, and that makes her heart twist painfully. But her job, at one time, had meant everything to her. Didn’t it still? 

“I’m so confused,” Tina mumbles to no one in particular. Her swollen ankles wobble uncertainly beneath her, and she clings on to Newt for dear life. 

“Come here love,” He helps her into his chair. Tina rolls her eyes, as Newt’s gaze runs over her anxiously, checking for slips and breaks. She holds out her hand, but instead Newt sits down on the arm of the chair to swing his arm around her. Tina slides a hand across her bump and her baby kicks beneath her hand. 

“I’m sorry,” Tina leans against Newt, looking up at Theseus. The elder Scamander shakes his head and takes a step towards them.

“Look Tina,” Theseus smiles encouragingly, looking down at where her hand is on her stomach, “You’ll be back to normal in no time, then you can come back to work, have your desk back,” 

“Back to normal?” Newt questions his brother scathingly, “Tina is completely normal now Theseus,” His palm also falls to sit on her stomach, cupping it protectively. Theseus’s eyes narrow, and his cheeks puff out angrily. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Theseus replies, and Newt scoffs under his breath. Tina rolls her eyes again as they begin to bicker.

“Stop it, both you two,” She says, twisting in her seat to get more comfortable. Tina shuts her eyes, at sudden pain growing behind them. She twirls her fingers round the skin beside her temples. Her baby kicks again, and she winces. This one sure has their father's passion. 

“Are you alright, love?” Newt asks anxiously. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Tina rubs her eyes with the palm of her hands, “I reckon it was from all the…physical activity I just engaged in,” Newt hides his head into her hair, and she can hear him sniggering. She bites her lip, trying her best not to laugh at Theseus’s expression. His whole face is slack, and his eyes have grown wide and traumatized. 

“You mean…you,” He stumbles back from the desk, staring at it like it’s a piece of mold he’d like to hastily spell away. Tina giggles as Newt helps her to her feet. 

“I’ll see you at home sweetheart,” Tina gives her husband a kiss, which he kind of responds to through his chortling. She shoots Theseus a sympathetic look, but she can’t help but feel slightly empowered at the look of mortified lust on his face. 

“Bye Theseus,” Tina gives him a quick wave, which he returns half-heartily his adam apple bobbing.

“See you soon love,” is the last thing she hears and she can hear the smile in her husband’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	4. The breakfast table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family breakfast and an interesting proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
I know what you're thinking. 'I thought you were dead'. Or, 'why are you updating this fic and not white rose'.   
Well...yeah. Not dead, I've just got placement right now and exams coming up, and although I feel like I'm procrastinating a lot, it is still taking up a whole lot of my time.  
And secondly...I am writing White rose, I promise, but backwards. I'm starting at the end and working back which is going okay, but slowly unfortunately.   
I promise I'm not giving up, but I feel guilty about not getting anything out so here's the build up to a smut I've got planned to come!  
Hope everyone enjoys!

Tina gently presses a kiss to her daughter’s head. 

“Come on Sweetling,” She murmurs tiredly to Heidi Scamander, “Be a good girl for Mama,” Her second child has decidedly made it clear that this morning she does not fancy breast milk. Her little mouth gleefully suckles at her breast everywhere but the nipple. Tina groans in annoyance, and Heidi’s dark eyes seem to twinkle up at her. 

“Bit of a defiant pup, isn’t she?” Newt laughs jovially from where he’s feeding his own babies- twin mooncalves Daisy, and Donald, “Wonder where she got that from?” A now one year old Jamie gurgles happily from where he’s strapped to his father’s back. He loves feeding the creatures with his Papa. 

Tina presses her swollen nipple enticingly up to Heidi’s mouth, but the babe squirms her face up firmly in disgust. 

“I think we’ve got a lost cause here Newt,” Tina informs her husband, somewhat disappointed. She rather enjoys breastfeeding. But as long as her children are fed and happy; she’s happy. Tina covers herself with her bandeau, then her zebra patterned pyjama shirt and gets carefully to her feet, her three-month-old held tight in her arms. 

“I’ll make everyone breakfast,” She calls to an enthused Newt. Heidi snuffles angrily and Tina speeds up her assent out of her their basement. She doesn’t think her ears could deal with a screaming child right now. 

“I’ll be there in a tick love,” Newt offers the mooncalves two more hefty bottles and they suckle on them eagerly like newly born lambs. 

“You want your breakfast like that too, don’t you Sweetling,” Tina talks babyishly to her upset looking daughter. She waves her wand, letting the eggs crack themselves as she mixes up a bottle. By the time Newt scampers up the stairs, and Jamie bouncing happily in his arms; two plates of scrambled eggs, a mountain of toast, are steaming on the table. And Heidi is finally sucking delightfully away. 

“Thanks love,” Newt gives Tina quick peck, before settling Jamie down in his green highchair that he's lovingly painted half a dozen ruby red dragons all over. 

“That’s alright,” Tina says distractedly. Heidi’s tiny eyelashes are fluttering against her soft cheeks, “Isn’t she sweet,”

“The sweetest,” Newt agrees with a smile. He stretches up to receive Jamie’s hippogriff breakfast bowel from the top shelf. 

“So are you my darling,” Tina winks at Jamie, who waves his chubby fists at her. Both of them are. How have they made the most adorable children on the planet? Surely there must have been magic involved. Their door squeaks open, but neither Mr or Mrs Scamander take much notice. It could only be one of three people. And they could both place heavy bets on which one it could be, and win. 

“Heyo, you guys,” Jacob calls out, rounding the corner proving Tina right, “How’s my favourite family?” The baker is as much of a Scamander at this point as Theseus is. He’s around their flat every second day, and neither Newt or Tina hold any qualms in trying to teach Jamie how to say ‘Uncle Jay-Jay’. 

“Jamie, buddy, you’ve gotten so big,” Jamie waves his arms in the air, dancing around on his booster seat completely ignoring his father who’s trying to get his attention, “Every time I come to see you you’ve grown at least three inches,”

“That’s statistically improbable I think,” Newt states blankly, more concentrated in feeding Jamie spoonfuls of bananas. Jacob shakes his head fondly at his friend, before coming round to Tina’s side of the table. He swings himself down on a seat next to the two Scamander girls, swiping a finger gently over the top of the infant’s head. Heidi doesn’t even notice, she’s too busy sucking on the teat of her bottle. 

“How about, little lady?” Jacob asks her grinning. Tina beams back, changing her grip on the bottle; preventing her wrist from getting sore. Heidi’s dark eyes stare seriously up at her as she gulps passionately.

“She’s good,” Tina replies in her Mummy voice, “Just hungry, aren’t you dumpling?” She feels Newt’s eyes on her, and looks over to find him smiling at her dotingly. She beams wider, her cheeks flushing in pleasure. Never, in her young adult life, did Tina think she'd be this happy. 

“Aren’t we all,” Jacob chuckles, shaking his head in mirth, “Speaking of…how would you guys like to go out for lunch today?” Newt immediately enthusiastically agrees, and the two best friends begin making a list of possible places. Tina’s eyes however flick to the clock that states 10 o’clock in the morning, and their already heaving table.

“Jacob,” Tina directs her chin over to her still full plate of eggs, “We’re still having breakfast,” She tries not to feel too awkward in her argument. She can’t help but feel that sometimes Jacob thinks she’s a bit of a buzz kill. The no-maj smiles at her kindly however; he’s incapable of not being kind.

“There’s nothing wrong with too much food,” Jacob assures her, “And we could take the kids to the park to play before hand,” Tina smiles at that. It would be nice. Jamie loves the swings, and Heidi loves lying in the sun. 

“That would be nice wouldn’t it love?” Newt prompts her, and Tina blinks, realising she’d been staring into space. 

“It would be, of course it would,” Tina quickly re-corrects her previous antipathy, “Good idea Jacob, then you could stay for dinner if you want?” 

“Of course I want too,” Jacob gives her a one sided hug, which Tina returns gratefully. It’s nice having friends, especially after losing Queenie. And Jacob knows exactly what that is like. 

“Perfect,” Newt claps his hands together happily, “Sounds like a great day, doesn’t it Jamie?”

“Pfft,”Jamie blows out large chunks of banana he must have been hiding in his chubby cheeks all over his father. It would’ve been messy for a normal baby. But James Scamander is a son of a witch and a wizard, and it the mush sprays out like a fountain, a majestic gloopy arch lands all over Newt’s face. 

“Oh, bugger,” Newt swears loudly, as Jamie laughs delightedly. Tina and Jacob are crying with laughter. Tina is trembling so hard she’s afraid she’ll drop Heidi, who is regarding them all apathetically. Throughout all the commotion, a loud voice rings out. 

“Tina, Newt?” Theseus calls from the fire place, “Are you there?” The three grownups look over to find the elder Scamander brothers head sticking out from the glowing coals. 

“Hello Theseus,” Tina manages to control herself first, “What’s up?” She places Heidi’s finally empty bottle on the tablecloth with a thud. Theseus looks round at them all in surprise. 

“Everyone’s here?” He asks, but doesn’t bother waiting for answer, “Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to see if Tina could come into work today?”

“Tina?” Newt asks, his voice dull. 

“Work?” Tina asks, practically knocked over with surprise. 

“Damn, that’s not something you hear much of these days,” Jacob crosses a leg over his knee, looking interested by the married pairs reaction. 

“Is there something wrong?” Tina asks Theseus, concerned if the reason for her services is an impending attack. 

“No, no,” Her fellow auror assures her, “But Angie’s sick, and we need your expertise on a few things,” 

“Right,” The nice family day she had built up in her mind, disappears with a pop. Instead somehow the tiredness of a long day’s work has already sunk into her bones. However, Tina can’t let Theseus down, “Right, I’ll come in, just give me a few” 

“Great!” Theseus exclaims joyfully, “See you then,” The coals smile, before melting back into their normal lifelessness. There’s a restrained feeling to the table, where there was once merriment. Newt moodily wipes the banana off his cheeks with a handkerchief.

“Do you mind taking her Jacob?” Tina asks the no-maj, holding out Heidi. 

“Yeah, of course,” Jacob takes her carefully. Tina makes sure he’s got her head in the right position, before standing from her chair. Newt has begun feeding Jamie again, a forced tension to his pursed lips. 

“I’ll just get ready,” Tina says uncomfortably, before too moving slowly climb the stairs to their bedroom. She quickly summons her stuff together; her badge, her coat, her lucky socks. Tina looks sadly down at her comfortable pyjamas. Does she really have to get dressed? 

“Do you have to go?” Newt echos her thoughts from the doorway, “We were going to go get ice-cream in Diagon Alley,” 

Tina slams her hands over her ear, shaking her head. She can see Jamie’s toothy smile. Feel the weight of Heidi in her arms as she sits with her husband and their best friend out side of Fortescue's in the warm sunshine. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Tina moans, tugging on her work shirt. It gaps a bit too far to be acceptable around her swollen breasts, “Dammit,” She swears, tugging the crisp fabric off. It smells a bit too much like moth balls to wear anyway. 

“Do you want to wear one of mine?” Newt asks appreciatively, as he closes the door neatly behind him. Tina glares, the pain in her chest too sharp to be bothered with pleasantries. 

“Bugger off,” Tina grumbles, flopping down in a heap on their bed. She unwinds her bandeu, and her breast bounce free. Tina sighs delightfully, leaning back on her mattress. A familiar arm wraps around her waist.

“Tell me again why you can’t walk around like this all the time?” Newt asks his voice deep, his fingers possessively stroking her hip. Tina smiles, her cheeks reddening under his hooded gaze. 

“Again?” She cocks her head taking her lip between her teeth, “When have you ever asked me to walk around topless?” Newt presses a warm kiss to her neck and Tina shivers. 

“Only in my head I suppose,” Newt murmurs wryly, “Would you say yes?” Tina rolls her eyes lovingly, leaning her cheek against his head. 

“If I ever want to give anyone else I know a heart attack,” Tina replies lightly. Newt chuckles and she feels it against her ribs.

“You’re more likely to give my brother an erection,” Newt quips mischievously. Tina chokes, and gives him a hard shove away. 

“Newt!” Tina cries, as Newt howls with laughter, rolling around on the sheets like a child, “How can you be so okay about that!” Newt, holding his chest, slowly bobs back up. His hands encircle her neck, as he looks lovingly into her eyes. 

“When we weren't together I might’ve minded,” He admits sheepishly. His fingers stroke her collarbones and Tina shuts her eyes, relaxed by the gentle motions. 

“But now I’m yours and you are mine,” Newt says quietly intense, a blush smatter across his freckles, “Our love isn’t going to be uprooted by a silly old crush,” Tina smiles, leaning in to kiss him. Newt reciprocates softly. 

“I love you so much Newt,” Tina whispers tearfully, overcome by the force of her feelings, “I hope you know…” She looks down. Newt lifts her chin up, his own eyes sparkling. 

“I know love, I know,” He agrees, pecking her cheek with gentle lips. Tina cups the back of his head, letting her fingers rake through his ruddy hair. Mercy Lewis she loves him.

“Plus…I rather think you like it,” Newt smirks knowingly, “The attention from him… the possibility of being caught,” Tina gulps, her blood pumping harder in her veins. The truth of it causes the hot blush to her cheek to flow down her neck and into her other limbs. Newt’s understanding of this fact isn't helping. His own fingers trace the redness, from the sides of her collar bones to all the way down to her belly button. The roaring fire of possibility causes sparks to race down her spine. Her tongue becomes rather liquid as he gazes at her lustfully, and her head shakes nervously, maybe a yes, maybe a no. 

“Hey, hey, Tina look at me,” Newt tells her, and Tina immediately listens looking nervously into his eyes, “You’ve engaged in my particular quirks,” His fingers scrape he sides of her overfilled breast, and Tina lets out a small whimper. His hand trickles again down to her stomach, and she lets her head rest against his shoulder.

“Let me try a hand at yours,” Newt implores her, his voice low and gravelly. Tina gulps. She wants to. She really really wants to. And she’s with someone who’s willing to try. Why should she turn it down?

“Today?” Tina asks hesitantly. She can’t believe Newt is so okay with these exploits. In some ways it makes sense, mating is a routine part of his creatures lives after all. But his confidence in exploring their sex life always takes her by surprise, and Tina feels rather shaky knowing that everything with him is probably on the table. Everything. Oh god. A rush of lewd thoughts, race through her mind and Tina tries her best not to nervously giggle. 

“If you want,” Newt assures her gently, kissing the top of her head, “Do you want to Tina?" 

“Yes,” The words whip out of her mouth so fast she must sound rather desperate. Tina curls in on herself with shame, and tries to look away. Newt however kisses her before she does so, attacking her mouth in a way he knows leaves her breathless. 

“Good,” He pecks her lips one last time, before standing up with a flourish. He grabs a newer shirt of hers from the closet, and motions that she should catch it. Tina does so easily, while looking questionably up at him. 

“Quickly, get dressed,“ Newt ushers her ardently, “I have an idea,” There’s a look in his eye that clearly tells her he’s up to no good. But she smiles and does his bidding anyway, because she can count the times when she hasn’t seen him look that way on one hand. It’s her husband’s constant state of being, and Merlin if Tina doesn’t love him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think!


	5. The secret earpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tina sits in her office, trying her best not to be caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
Back on this train- toot toot! I never really stopped writing it, but i did stop finishing the chapters properly (whoops! My bad). But I finally have now so yay, this story can finally continue!
> 
> I think I'm going to add some extra tags, so if this is not your thing, once again, don't read- this may be the worst thing i've ever written but i can't seem to stop thinking about it so here we go!  
Hope everyone who likes it enjoys!

Tina fiddles with her ear for what must be the hundredth time this afternoon. The clear plastic lump is still in place, but so far it’s stayed silent. She knows she must look strange, fiddling around in her ear canal, but the anticipation is killing her. At least being back in the office has, so far, kept her busy. Tina thankfully still remembers where she kept everything on her desk. Although the picture of her and Newt on their wedding day has been replaced by the four of them- brought new in today.

“Alright Tina?” Theseus wanders past her word space, a silly grin on his face. He’s been extraordinarily happy today, as everyone has gladly informed her. Tina smiles back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“I’m doing okay, thanks Theseus,” She replies kindly, hoping her blush isn’t too prominent. Mercy Lewis, if only he knew what her and Newt have decided to do. 

“I’ve got something to discuss with you in a bit, if you don’t mind,” Theseus asks her hopefully, curling up then straightening his tie, “And with someone you know quite well I believe,” He winks at her cheekily. Tina raises her eyebrows. Someone she knows quite well? Who on earth could that be? 

“Well I can’t ignore an order from my superior, can I?” Tina says coyly, instead of asking who. She’ll find out, whether she wants to or not. Theseus nods at her, his lips curled up handsomely at the corners. 

“No,” He murmurs huskily, inclining his head in her direction, “No, you cannot,” Theseus wanders off again, a skip in his step. Tina watches his go, winding through the various desks scattered about. He does have a nice butt. 

“Hello Tina,” A familar voice whispers knowingly. Tina jumps, placing a hand to her heart. Her left foot scrapes nervously against her right ankle. She looks around quickly, making sure that no one is watching her. Thankfully this late in the day everyone’s either too busy gossiping, or too busy getting work done they should’ve done in the morning, to notice. 

“Mercy Lewis Newt,” Tina breathes as loudly as she dares, “You scared the shit out of me,” Her husband chuckles deeply in her ear. It’s taken him so long, she was dubious that this contraption of his would even work. But is does. Newt is at home, and she is at the ministry. And yet she can hear as clearly as if he were sitting right beside her.

“Are you alone?” Tina hisses sharply, still looking nervously around her, “The children-“

“Both Jamie and Heidi are down for their naps,” Newt cams her nerves easily, “You’ve got me alone darling…in our bedroom,” Tina swirls her quill around her ink pot, not knowing to be aroused or terrified by that statement. Both. Probably both. 

“Do you flirt with my brother every time you come into the office?” Newt asks thoughtfully, and a drop of ink splatters onto her desk top as Tina’s wrist jolts, “Merlin Tina, I’ve got to find more ways to keep you away from the blasted place,”

“What are you talking about?” Tina splutters, her face burning. She wasn’t flirting. Was she? 

“An order from my superior?” Newt sing-songs back to her and Tina’s eyebrows furrow knowingly.

“How long have you been listening you prick?” Tina hisses. She swears if it’s been all this time and he heard her humming show tunes in the bathroom. 

“Just for that bit, don’t worry love,” Newt chuckles jauntily, and Tina can’t be sure if she believes him. 

“But… another question Tina,” Newt’s voice breaks away from his cheer, and turns soft and ragged. One would even say dangerous, “Are you going to follow my orders?” Her breath catches in her throat. The quill between her fingers cracks, a hairline fracture racing up from the nib to the occamies feather at the tip of it. 

“Yes,” Tina answers immediately. She sounds over eager, especially to her judgmental standard. She can feel her husband’s grin on the skin of her ear, and hears how his breath has sped up; the way it always does when he gets excited. 

“Good girl,” Newt answers softly. Tina presses her thighs together. Mercy Lewis. Being praised is like cold butter on hot toast. She leans down, dragging up a spare piece of paper to doodle on, to at least give everyone the belief she is working. Tina would rather get caught being unproductive, than caught listening to her husband speaking smut straight into her ear.

“You…like being told what to do,” Newt muses carefully, “Don’t you love?” Tina’s quill digs hard enough into the parchment in front of her to pierce a hole through to her desk top. She makes a small squeak in the back of her throat, confirming his assumption. Newt clucks his tongue, and she jumps, suddenly a bundle of excited nerves.

“Undo the top button of your shirt for me darling,” Tina’s fingers flit instantly to the top of her shirt, leaving the quill to clatter on the desk top. A few people in the closer desks turn round at the noise, but quickly turn back again. Tina gives it a moment before she wiggles out the first button from its fabric casing, leaving her collarbones fully exposed to the free office air. She makes a small hum of confirmation that she’s done what he’s asks, and Newt clucks his tongue in approval. 

“And the next, and the one after that,” He orders her firmly. Tina takes her lip anxiously between her teeth, but still does as she's told. Her breasts, still large from child baring, have practically sprung free to the open air and any wandering eyes. A Weasley- Tina can tell from the hair- gets distracted on the way past her desk, some of his papers falling out of his grip as she tries to arrange her shirt to prevent any real spillage. She flushes at the indecency of it, but still waits loyally for any more instructions. 

“I wonder…where would you let me have you if I asked you,” Newt speculates smoothly. Tina can hear the soft snick of some buttons opening. She can imagine Newt shedding off his shirt, the firm panes of his muscles underneath, the familiar dents of his scars. Tina pulls at her collar, but stops immediately as she notices doing so reveals her beginnings of her underclothes. 

“Well Tina?” Newt asks impatiently, “I’m waiting,” Tina's knee shakes nervously as her mind races; desperate to please him.

“The basement,” Tina says, though her voice inclines upwards, as if she were asking him a question. It’s a safe answer, and she knows it. He’s sure to know it too. Newt chuckles- a low gravelly thing full.

“Hmmm, yes…I do like taking you there,” He agrees leisurely, “And there’s always the threat of Bunty peeking in,” Tina grins a bit evilly herself. Not only does play to her attraction of being watched, but she’d quite like the assistant to burst in on Newt making love to her for personal reasons. She has caught the redhead's hands brushing over her husband in an inappropriate manner far too many times for it to be accidental. Tina can’t help but feel a slight possession over her husband, especially as he remains blind to even her most obvious attentions. 

“But we do that quite a bit don’t we?” Newt brushes the idea aside as if it bores him, and Tina, for some odd reasons blushes, “Try to think of somewhere different for me darling,” 

“Hmng,” Is all Tina’s able to say, her mind suddenly quite blank. Newt tuts and she looks down at her sweaty palms, fully feeling his disappointment. 

“We’ve already done my office,” Newt prompts her in a condescending tone, “That was quite…stimulating wouldn’t you say love?”

“Yes,” Tina squeaks, patting down her skirt down impatiently. That little stint stimulated her labour, and Heidi was lying her in arms not long after. They’d never done anything quite so…intense before. That moment had triggered quite a few conversations for the both of them. Enlightening conversations which led to quite a few conclusions that Tina has a sneaking suspicion Newt is going to use this afternoon. Her clammy hands rest lightly on top of her knees. 

“We haven’t tried my office,” Tina utters lowly. Newt lets out a low gravely groan. Tina hands quiver. She can picture perfectly the way his neck must be inclining right now, the sharp bob of his adams apple as he breathes. She gulps, trying her best not to imagine what she would do if she were with him right now. 

“Your office,” Newt breathes, “Isn’t that a delicious idea?” There’s pride in his voice, and Tina can’t help but smile at his affection. 

“Because unlike mine, yours does not have four walls, does it darling?” Newt croons. Tina nods, before realizing he cannot see her. She looks around, but thankfully she’s not receiving any strange looks from passes by, “Would you like that Tina? To be spread out, out in the open like that?” Red hot shame pump through her veins. Because the real truth is; yes. Yes, she would very much like that. Mercy Lewis, she’d never be able to come into the office again. They’d all watch. Well probably not; they'd most likely run screaming from the room. But the gossip would spread round the ministry, no doubt about it, and everyone would want a peak, to see the rumor for themselves. The suspicion would get to them, and people would come, itching for a glance at the famous magizoologist nailing his wife, in the open, on her own very desk. The shame of it. Tina presses a cool hand against her hot cheek.

“Mercy…” She whimpers hopelessly, “Fuck, yes Newt, please,” 

“Please?” Newt chuckles, clearly amused by her eagerness, “You want me to come in now?” Tina looks around her. Wait. No! Why the hell is she actually considering this! She would be fired. Beyond fired. Cast out into the night forever probably. 

“You know we can’t,” Tina’s voice cracks apologetically. There’s an ominous silence in her ear, and for some reason she finds herself gulping. Mercy Lewis is her husband actually going to apparate into her office space and expect her to fuck him? She clenches her hands over the base of her chair, listening so hard her ear drums hurt. 

“Now what I want you to do,” Newt’s voice is rough, and firm. Tina’s soft and gentle husband has suddenly turned into an army general, “Is to touch yourself until you cum- can you at least do that for me kitten?” At first the only sound that comes from Tina is the tiny pop of her mouth falling agape. Kitten. God. She sounds like a toy- his toy. A pleased little purr rumbles deep in her throat. Fuck that turns her on. 

“Kitten? Are you listening to me?” Newt growls impatiently. Tina immediately sits straighter, her fingers already underneath her skirt. She doesn’t want to disappoint him. 

“Yes, sorry, please, yes,” She blathers hastily. Newt had warned her not to wear underwear today. She's never been more thankful for a tip. 

“Are you wet for me?” Newt asks lowly, and Tina nods even though she knows he can’t see her. She is- embarrassingly so. She bites down hard on her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out as her thumb brushes over the swollen nub of her clit. Tina can hear Newt’s heaving breaths; she can tell this is effecting him just as much as it is to her. She wonders dimly if he’s touching himself. If he’s taking it smooth and slow like she is forced to be. Or does he just wants to take his time, leisurely pumping himself in the privacy of their own home. 

“Next time kitten we should put a microphone near your cunt,“ Tina’s ears ring, Newt’s voice spinning round and round in her head- next time, next time, next time, “I want to hear what you’re doing to yourself- and correct as I see fit,” Tina’s shaking; physically shaking. Her face is hot enough to cook and egg on, and sweat rolls down her brow. She really hopes she only looks ill. From the front she might look inconspicuous enough. But if someone came to her side, or, god forbid, looked over her shoulder… Tina’s jaw cracks as she works herself harder, her fingers slick and trembling. 

“Please,” She pleads, panting under her breath. Tina’s chest puffs in and out with the effort of being as quiet as possible. Two of her workmates are having a conversation only a few metres away from her desk. They flash her a grin and she has to force herself to smile back. 

“You’re such a good girl kitten,” Newt croons, and the praise burns in her belly, “I can tell how much of a mess you’ve made of yourself- just by your voice,” Tina mewls in response and Newt groans under his breath. 

“But it’s not enough is it kitten?” Tina groans under her breath. He's right. How is he always right? “Somethings missing,” 

“You,” Tina’s probably crying out far too loud, but she’s far too gone to care. All there is, is his voice and her fingers, “It’s you Newt, god please,” Her husband makes a pleased sound in the back of his throat.

“Do you want to cum darling?” Newt asks her in a sickly sweet tone. Tina whines, pressing her palm up against her clit. Her whole body throbs with pleasure. She's so close. All she needs is permission.

“Tina?” Theseus calls out. Her head whips up to find her brother in law’s head peaking around the mahogany wood of his office door, “Could you come here please?” Tina’s tongue is currently unable to make words. She gives him a brisk- hopefully sane- nod, and he smiles at her before shutting the door again. 

“Have you cum yet kitten?” Newt sounds like he’s highly amused. Tina wants to punch him in the face. Not only is she trembling with arousal, but now also with piercing dissatisfaction. She’s never been madder at both of the Scamander brothers. Tina raises herself up on quivering legs, with the assistance of her firm desktop. She has to creep over to her boss’s office, wiping her damp fingers on her skirt. Newt is chuckling in her ear. 

“Shut up,” Tina hisses, before opening the door. Her hand turns lax on the door knob. 

Theseus is leaning against his desk, legs crossed, talking amiably with the man sitting in a seat across from him. A man Tina unfortunately recognises very well. 

“Hello stranger,” Her old, honestly less than five-minute boyfriend greets her with a friendly wink.

“Achilles’!” Tina exclaims, surprised. Theseus smiles knowingly at her, as if all of this is a nice gift for her. Tina inwardly groans. It would be awkward enough without Newt sitting in her ear, or her heightened state of arousal. Newt’s previous constant laughter has all of the sudden fallen silent.

“Tina,” Achilles’ lips swing round a delicious southern accent, “Nice to see you again darlin’,” He salutes her cheekily, his blonde hair flopping over his forehead. His eyes drop unashamedly to where her shirt gapes open.

“Bastard,” Newt swears under his breath, “Is he looking at you kitten? I bet he is, you’re bloody gorgeous,” Tina blushes hard; both at his complement and at the truth in his words. Achilles’ wets his lips, his gaze still stuck in her cleavage. Tina coughs, and he looks up, meeting her eye with unashamed ease. He always was a fervent flirter. And a bit of a perv. 

“Nice to see you, too,” Tina says, but ignores Achilles’ playful pat to sit down in the spare chair next to him, “If a bit of a surprise,” She gives him a ‘what the fuck are you doing here?’ eyebrow raise, and Achilles’ returns with a ‘don’t lie, you missed me’ cuff link twist. 

“I bet they both are,” Newt continues, his voice dark, and dare she say it, possessive, “Theseus was always a tit man,” Tina looks quickly up to her brother in law. Theseus is perhaps a bit too intensely studying a piece of paper on his desk. She has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing. Perhaps she should start wearing lower cut shirts to work. 

“A nice surprise I hope,” Theseus asks them both lightly. Tina nods dimly, wondering if he knows about Achilles’ and hers…relationship. As much as it was. 

“You’re married,” Achilles’ takes her hand. Tina stiffens, but he continues to toy with the ring round her finger, “Two kids I hear, that didn’t take long,” It’s his turn to look pensive and Tina easily ignores him. Her and Newt’s children are the light of her life and she wouldn’t change them for the world.

“My brother is…talented,” Theseus mutters, shuffling his papers together sharply. Tina raises her eyebrows to high heaven. She’s never heard him sound so bitter before. 

“They’re jealous,” Tina can hear the smug smile in Newt’s voice. She can practically see him preening and she rolls her eyes. He really does get a big head at times.

“But enough of that, we’ve got something to discuss with you Tina,” Theseus says, his voice quickly changing from resentful to professional. He sits with an elegant flop in his desk chair, motioning to Tina to do the same. She does so, sitting delicately on the lip of the seat next to Achilles’. The American auror pats her knee, his thumb rubbing the beginnings of her thigh. Tina tries best not to jump, though she can’t stop the small squeak that leaves her lips. 

“If they touch you,” Newt rumbles under his breath, “When you get home, I’ll make you scream until you can’t remember their names,” Tina hums. She likes the sound of that idea. 

“Yes?” Tina says, both to Theseus and Newt. Her brother-in-law clears his throat, as her husband laughs freely. 

“There’s a new mission coming up,” Achilles’ exclaims before Theseus gets a chance to, “To break Grindlewald’s blood pact,” That makes Tina sit up in her chair. There’s an echoing silence in her ear where her husband’s giggle used to be. 

“Really? Where?” Tina asks eagerly. Theseus passes her over sheets of paper with the words ‘classified’ stamped over them in red and she scans it hungrily.

“Dumbledore has found some witch hidden in a jungle,” Theseus explains. Achilles’ rests his leg up against Tina’s. She turns to face him, and he’s so close she almost head butts him. 

“How about it Tina?” Achilles’ asks her, his baby blue eyes sparkling as he waggles his eyebrows, “Fancy a trip back home, then down south a little?”

“South America?” Tina gapes at both of them, suddenly sounding much more cautious. Heidi’s so young and Jamie isn’t much older. She doesn’t want to leave them, at least not to go so far. A mission somewhere in England; hell yes. A mission in the middle of the amazon; no, not really. Theseus must sense her apprehension. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks her, enclosing his hands together on his desk top. Tina squirms uncomfortably in her seat. 

“It’s just the children, they’re so young,” Tina folds the papers in her hands anxiously, the red ink bleeding into the paper below, “And it’s so far away,” She can hear Newt breathing hard in her ear and it’s making her antsy. 

“It’s in five months,” Theseus wheedles hopefully, his blue eyes pleading with her, “Jamie will soon be two, and Heidi is so young…she won’t even notice,” 

“I’m sure your husband will be able to cope,” Achilles’ reaches into his pocket a pulls out a packet of cigarettes, “He’s fully equipped to deal with monsters, isn’t he? I’m sure his own offspring won’t give him any more trouble,” He flicks a smoke into his mouth, smiling smugly. Tina is violently reminded of their first and only date, where she poured a drink on top of his dirty blonde head. She reaches over to take the cigarette with two fingers, ready to give Achilles a piece of her mind when-  
Crack. The sharp sound of apparation breaks her sharp tongues assault. 

“Jesus, Newt,” Theseus shouts, turning red in the face. Before Tina can have a chance to turn around, a possessive hand curls around her shoulder. 

“It’s typical for a person to knock,” Theseus frowns, pointedly in his brother’s direction, “Or at least stick your head through the fireplace before you burst into someone’s office,”  
Newt doesn’t reply. Instead he leans down in between the two American aurors to side his tongue into Tina’s mouth. She whines in the back of his throat, but responds in any case. How could she not? He gets her blood pumping. Achilles’ cigarette falls from her limp fingers and onto the floor. 

“Ah hem,” Theseus coughs. Newt doesn’t relent, but Tina pushes him back, cupping his cheek with one hand. His green eyes are vibrant, glittering with lust. They drop down to her lips, and his pupils widen as Tina wets them. 

“Mercy Lewis,” Achilles’ swears. Tina pays them no mind, raising her eyebrows in a simple question. ‘Why are you here?’

“Heidi’s fussing,” Newt says to Tina, but loud enough that everyone can hear him. Static almost bursts Tina's eardrums, as Newt's voice is amplified to horrendous levels. She quickly digs about in her ear, crushing the tiny contraption between her fingertips. She's hardly going to need it while she's hear after all. Gentle fingers touch her cheek. 

"I believe she wants her Mama," Newt tells her apologetically, and Tina's heart immediately swells at the thought of her daughter needing her. She stands up straight way, tugging her skirt down where it got bunched from Achilles' attentions. She’s so occupied, she misses the stink eye Newt shoves Theseus’s way. Achilles’ leans down, swiping his cigarette from the floor and lighting it with the tip of his wand. 

“You couldn’t deal with it yourself, Scamander?” Achilles’ bows a patronising puff of smoke into the air. Newt waves it away with a harsh flick of a hand. 

“I think it’s more of a job for two,” Newt’s hand lingers around Tina’s waist, a bit too close to her arse, “Plus Tina’s a much better mother than I am a father,”

“Sweetheart,’ Tina takes Newt’s hand, pulling him closer to her,” That is simply not true,” She pecks him softly on the mouth. Newt smiles at her happily. 

“We’d better be off,” Newt says distractedly, not taking his eyes off her. 

“Right,” Theseus replies, despondent, “See-you-,“ Newt disapparates them away in the middle of his brothers’ sentence. 

“Newt!” Tina gasps as he slams her up against the wall. Newt’s teeth nip indulgently at her throat. Tina looks round to find that they’re in their bedroom and that the door is closed shut. 

“Heidi,” Tina tries to wiggle free from her husband’s embrace. Newt however takes her hands and presses them up against the wall. His strength, that comes from wrangling beasts, means that she’s unable to move. 

“She’s fine, asleep, they both are,” He whispers frantically, “I need you,” Newt presses his forehead against hers firmly. His eyes bore into hers imploringly, and Tina exhales a tiny 'yes'. Newt kisses her lightly on the cheek before taking a step backwards, his kind handsome face hardening into something imperious. 

“Strip,” Newt orders, his voice as strong as thunder. Tina mindlessly undoes the rest of her blouse with trembling hands. Dragon fire simmers in her husband’s, and green orbs hungrily rake down her body. His own calloused fingers unhook her skirt, and the fabric collapses to the floor. Tina reaches out to kiss him, and Newt complies, his hand clawing desperately at her breast. Tina grabs fistfuls of his hair and his clever fingers easily undo her bra, before throwing it hard into a opposite corner. 

“Bed,” Newt growls when they finally resurface for air, “Now,” There’s a glint in his eye she rarely sees and Tina rushes to comply with his wishes. Newt’s still standing, fully dress if not for some slightly screwed buttons, as she lays herself out bare on their pillows. She’s in just her underwear and he’s still fully clothed. It’s rather exposing. She rather likes it. Tina’s thighs press together, and Newt smirks, two hands deep in his pant pockets. There’s a noticeable bulge pressing out from the smaller two flanking it. 

“Your underwear,” Newt holds out his hand. She slowly slides them off her legs and presses them into his palm. Tina watches as he squishes the fabric between his long fingers, a familiar look of scientific concentration on his features. 

“You’re so wet from me love,” He concludes her smoothly. His normal polite British vowels suddenly confronting. Tina gulps. He’s not wrong. Newt chuckles. He leans his knee on the mattress, and the slight dip causes Tina’s breath to stutter. 

“Are you going to continue to follow my orders kitten?” Tina gulps nosily, before nodding her assent. 

“Good,” Newt speaks from deep in his chest. His nudges his waist coat off, and flings it sharply in one corner. He climbs on top of the bed like he’s a tiger on the prowl, crawling over to her dangerously. Tina bites her lip staring up at him; he looks like a beast in rut. 

“Turn around,” She does so immediately, facing their bleak wallpaper. 

“On your hands and knees kitten,” Tina quickly gets into position, as best she can on their bouncy mattress, “Don’t look back,” Tina fights the sudden need to do so. What is he doing while she's turned around? 

“Hands up darlin’,” Newt whispers darkly, “And hold on,” Tina winds her fingers around the metal bars of their bedhead, her heart thudding in her chest. She hears vague rustling sounds behind her, and longs to turn around. But she forces herself to look at the wall, and the fading blue wall paper. She counts her breaths. In and out. One. In and out. Two. In and out. Three. 

Then Newt thrusts into her. Tina cries out, her hands holding on to the cold metal bars for dear life. 

“Merlin, you’re so good like this,” He growls, setting a terrifying pace. He’s so deep inside her that Tina honestly wouldn’t be surprised if she could see the outline of his member through her stomach. It’s like Newt wants to be buried inside of her; to flood her constantly with his cum. 

“You’re mine aren’t you Tina,” Newt whispers, so violently she can feel a slight rain of spit on her ear, “Only mine,” His fingers grope possessively around her breast and she arches into him.

“Yes, yes,” Tina screams, her voice straining with the effort, “Just yours, only yours,”

“If only Theseus could see the way you are for me,” Newt snarls, for the first time sounding truly jealous of his brother’s attentions, “I’d tie him up in the corner of our room, make him see how you fall apart for me,” Tina gasps, squeezing her eyes shut at the delicious image of it. Mercy Lewis she’s filthy. 

“Yes!” Tina moans, helplessly bucking back against his furious thrusts. 

“My beautiful mate,” Newt sighs. He still sounds entirely in control of himself. Tina however is slipping at the edges. Her body is drenched, and little desperate squeaks keep emitting from her throat. She’s throbbing. She’s so close. Tina would do anything he asked of her now, if he just allowed her to fall over the edge, “God kitten look at you,”

“Oh, Mercy, Newt,” Tina cries out. Her sore wrists can barely hold her up any longer. Sweat runs down her neck and in between her breasts. 

“Fuck,” Newt moans, his thrusts becoming uneven, “Cum for me darling,” Stars burst behind her eyelids. She dimly feels Newt continuing to fuck her, but Tina’s limbs are limp and loose. She’s been wound up for so long, and now she feels herself begin to collapse into the pillows. 

“Tina,” Newt shouts, and she hums contentedly as his seed coats her insides- warm and welcoming. Everything becomes fuzzy and Tina lets strong arms envelope her as she shuts her eyes. 

Soft fingers stroke her hair, and Tina purrs. She looks up from where she is curled up like a cat on Newt’s chest to find him looking lovingly down at her- a pleased ginger tom. Tina doesn’t think she’s ever cum that hard. They’re most definitely doing that again. 

“You alright?” Newt asks. His eyes are back to their gentle selves again. Tina smiles up at him tiredly. 

“Yes,” She mumbles, placing small pecks over his shirt. He must have kicked his pants and boxers off, but Newt is still wearing his shirt and his socks. She giggles lightly, “Always,”

“Good,” Newt hugs her closer. Tina takes the hug but she can’t help but shift uncomfortably. His seed lines her sore thighs and it will make falling back to sleep a chore. Newt, as always, seems to know exactly what she’s thinking. 

“Would you like a bath?” He asks her like he would offer her the moon if he could procure it for her, “A cup of tea? A massage?” 

“All three?” Tina croaks hopefully, her throat still red and raw. Newt smiles down at her lovingly, pressing a kiss to her damp forehead. 

“Of course,” Newt whispers affectionately, nipping gently at her earlobe. His fingers stroke her abdomen lightly, and her stomach swoops.

"Did you like it?" Newt sounds almost nervous, and she knows her bumbling husband has returned from the beast. 

"I loved it," She admits gingerly. She shouldn't. She should hate to be ordered, to be controlled, to be possessed. But there's something so relaxing about it too. Tina, from the time her parents died, has had to be strong. It's nice, for a change to let someone take on that burden she's always carried. To let her be submissive in life, instead of dominant as she always rather feels she has to be. Tina strokes Newt's jaw gently and he lets out a trembling breath before smiling down at her.

“I love you," Tina smiles back as she snuggles into his chest, holding onto him tightly. 

"I love you too," Newt replies, rocking her back and forth, his lips in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think!


End file.
